stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
The Corrupted
Overview The Corrupted are beings from all over the galaxy, all united under a corruption, by The Corruptor himself, forcing them to serve as his warriors and servants. Very few species are immune to corruption, those that are, are renounced as deniers by the Corrupted. Even if a species are corruptable, certain individuals might be uncorruptable, they are commonly reffered to as Resistors, and are genuinly looked upon as great powerfull enemies, and unless they are killed quickly, they might spread fear through the corrupted ranks. The Corruption itself, is a mutation process, firstly altering the mindset of the subject, creating a bond to The Corruptor, although fairly weak, only a few that act as commanders have a strong bond and can more clearly read his will. Human corrupted are slightly different from other corrupted species. There are two classes of human corrupted, the willing and the unwilling. They differ in apperance, but both remain equal after the corruption. The willing are humans that openly accepted the corruption, they keep their natural skin and blood, whereas only the eyes and mindset gets mutated. The unwilling are humans that were forcefully corrupted who originally did not want to be corrupted, their skin and bodies mutate as well, leaving them with a much darker blood and scarred appearance. The Recents have a slightly paler skin, and will eventually bleed through their ears, nose, mouth and eyes. The Recent's are filled with pain of their bodies changing, leading to a lot of anger and rage they utilize in combat. They utilize their rage as a lethal tool in melee combat and unless they have a strong bond to their commander or a portal, they might go bezerk and charge the first non-corrupted they see. The Aged are scarred with a dark gray skin colour, skin scarring and a foul stench to follow them. They are more generally a bit slower than the other corrupted, but they can take more damage and injuries before they go down. The unwilling suffer skin and body altercations, where in the first years, their skin will slowly bleak and they ears, nose, mouth and eyes might start bleeding and eventually their skin will turn dark gray with a rotten foul to follow. Transportation. Although retaining their former skills, the Corrupted are capable and have before, taking control of space ships and utilized them for their purposes. However withouth a solid foothold on a industrial planet, they can not safely construct ships, instead The Corruptor provides portals, able to transport his servants for a short period of time. The greater the presence of the Corrupted on a location, the more portals can be opened. All portals are temporary, and the longest stable portal has been timed to one hour. As long as the portals remain open, and the more the merrier, the Corrupted remain stronger and more tollerant to pain and damage, having a much stronger connection to The Corruptor. If the Corrupted remain on a location withouth open portals, it might lead to infighting and chaos among the Corrupted ranks. This is countered by having a strong commander on site, those few experienced in fights with the Corrupted knows to seek out these commanders early on, to weaken the Corrupted greatly.Category:Factions Category:Legacy Lore